The present invention relates generally to disk drives for storing and retrieving data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a suspension assembly for a storage device that minimizes the amplitude of the sway mode of the suspension assembly and decreases track misregistration.
Disk drives are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. These disk drives commonly use one or more rotating storage disks to store data. Each storage disk typically includes a data storage surface on each side of the storage disk. These storage surfaces are divided into a plurality of narrow, annular regions of different radii, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctracksxe2x80x9d. Typically, a head stack assembly having a positioner, an E-block, and a suspension assembly is used to position a data transducer proximate each data storage surface of each storage disk. The data transducer transfers information to and from the storage disk when positioned on the appropriate track of the storage surface. A control system directs current to the positioner to adjust the position of the E-block and suspension assembly relative to the storage disks.
The need for increased storage capacity and compact construction of the disk drive has led to the use of disks having increased track density or decreased track pitch, i.e., more tracks per inch. As the tracks per inch increase, the ability to maintain the data transducer on a target track becomes more difficult. More specifically, as track density increases, it is necessary to reduce positioning error of the data transducer proportionally. Stated another way, with these systems, the accurate and stable positioning of the data transducer is critical to the accurate transfer and/or retrieval of information from the rotating storage disks.
Moreover, because modern disk drives may operate at 10,000 revolutions per minute or higher, aerodynamic forces act on the E-block and the suspension assembly, making it increasingly difficult to maintain the data transducer on a particular track of a rotating storage disk. Stated another way, high-speed disk drives generate substantial internal turbulence and vibration. Thus, the ability to avoid track misregistration has become more difficult.
Vibrations of the E-block and suspension assembly are generally caused by a forcing function of the feedback of the control system, and by forces external to the control system. At frequencies below the bandwidth of the positioner, the control system can correct both types of vibrations. However, the control system cannot correct for vibrations caused by external forces at frequencies that are above the bandwidth of the positioner.
One attempt to improve positioning accuracy includes the use of notch filters in the servo controller. The notch filters effectively reduce the vibration amplitudes for feedback force disturbances at frequencies above the bandwidth of the positioner. However, notch filters cannot be used to reduce the response amplitude for disturbances external to the control loop. For example, and in particular, notch filters cannot correct aerodynamic excitation of a sway mode of the suspension assembly. Unfortunately, the response to aerodynamic forces at the suspension sway mode alone may be more than a high track density drive can tolerate.
In light of the above, there is a need for a device that substantially reduces the vibration amplitude of the suspension assembly of a storage device. Additionally, there is a need for a head stack assembly that accurately positions the data transducers and decreases track misregistration. Moreover, there is a need for a high-density, high-speed disk drive that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.
The present invention is directed to a suspension assembly for suspending a data transducer of a storage device. The storage device includes at least one rotatable storage disk and at least one actuator arm. The data transducer accesses and/or transfers information from the storage disk. The suspension assembly couples one data transducer to one actuator arm. Each suspension assembly includes a load beam, a gimbal assembly and a slider. The load beam supports the data transducer near the storage disk.
The suspension assembly has several vibration resonances including bending, torsion and sway. Present design practices can be used to reduce the vibration amplitude at the bending and torsion modes, but there are not present design practices to reduce the amplitude of the sway mode. Uniquely, the damper assembly described herein is designed to reduce the vibration amplitude of the sway mode.
As a result of this damper assembly design, the load beam resonance amplitude is reduced, thereby decreasing off-track movements of the data transducer relative to the storage disk. Moreover, as a result of this design, the accuracy of data transducer positioning can be increased. Additionally, storage disks with increased tracks per inch may be utilized due to the more accurate data transducer positioning. Further, disk drives with higher disk rotation speeds can be utilized.
As provided herein, the damper assembly is part of the load beam. The damper assembly includes a damper beam section and a damper mass section. The damper beam section preferably cantilevers from the load beam proximate the data transducer. The damper mass section is secured to the damper beam section. Preferably, the load beam, the damper beam section and the damper mass section are formed as a one-piece unitary structure. Further, the damper assembly includes a resilient layer and a cover layer. The resilient layer extends between the damper mass section and the load beam. The cover layer covers the resilient layer.
The present invention is also directed to a disk drive and a method for damping vibration of the suspension assembly of a disk drive.